The Death Of Amelia Pond
by UnendingSilenceOfSong
Summary: Amy's death, and how it tears apart the Doctor. I don't know why I wrote it, I just had to. It upsets me. But, I hope you shall read it and enjoy it! : Rated teen for a little bit of blood..


**I wrote this while listening to Monster by Skillet on repeat. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, or Amy. And I never will, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

The world seemed to slow down as her life was taken. She had been right behind me, asking questions about the planet we were currently exploring: Magtorv. I was about to answer her question about the pink trees, when I heard her gasp, and then cry out my name. I had turned around only to see a humanoid creature with large blades at the ends of its arms holding my Amy captive. One arm was wrapped around her waist so she couldn't escape, and a blade was pressed to her throat.

She had looked at me then, her eyes wild and beginning to fill with tears. "Doctor," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"Let. Her. Go." I'd managed to keep my voice steady and threatening, though on the inside I was twisting and screaming in rage and panic. This creature had only one intent: to kill. To kill Amy.

The thing had looked at me with one head tilted, a wild smile creeping up the side of its face. "Doctorrrr," It hissed, extending its "r". "What arrre youu? What is shee? You are nothiinng... Nothinnngg but paaiiin."

"Please, let her go. You have no reason to do this." I didn't know why it was doing this, why it wanted to kill her.

"No rrreasonn? I have pleenty rreason." Its voice crept through the air like bats, scratching my ears. "I have seen her thoughts, and I have seen yourrrss... sheee dependss on you so much. Buutt, what rrreason has she to trrust you? You _have _failed herrr beforrre, when you lost herrr Rrrorry." At this, Amy had whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes and leaving glistening tracks down her cheeks.

My hearts ached to see her like this, helpless and vulnerable. "You let her go, now. Or I will destroy you, with no remorse. I am the Doctor, and if you've read my mind then you know what happens to my enemies, to those who hurt the ones I love."

"I have nooo fearrr of you, Doctorrr." It hissed. Then it had driven its blade-hand through her stomach, and dropped her to the ground.

"Amy!" I had shouted, then tried to move towards her, only to have a blade pointed at my throat. I's straightened to look up at its small black eyes. "You. Why did you do this? WHY? You.. you monster!" Something I couldn't control burst through me then, and I grabbed its wrist, turning it and driving the blade through its neck. It looked at me, surprise flitting through its eyes, a guttural moan escaping its lips. The disgusting life-form dropped to the ground, creating a dull thump against the blue-ish grass.

I knelt by Amy's side, pulling out my sonic to scan her. Amy's heart was beating very faintly, and blood and soaked through her shirt, forming a pool around her. "Amy, Amy!" I whispered urgently, willing her to open her eyes. "Amy, can you hear me? Oh please, please."

She opened her eyes and looked at me, a tear escaping one of her beautiful eyes and sliding down her face. "Doctor. Doctor, " she said my name faintly, but with urgency. "Is it dead? Did you kill it?"

I started to cry then, my tears falling onto her face as I pulled her to my lap. "Yes Amy, I killed it."

"Thank... you." She smiled. "Well I guess you'll never forget me now, will you?"

"Oh, Amy, I could never forget you."

She laughed. "Good boy." Her voice started to fade, her eyelids drooping.

"Amy. Amy!" I knew there was nothing I could do for her, the wound was too large and she'd already lost so much blood. "I need you to know... to know that I love you. I love you, Amy. Okay? You remember that. I love you."

"I know that, silly. I love you too. I love you, Doctor." she coughed, blood leaking from the corners of her mouth. "What an odd way to die," she pondered. "I never expected I'd go down this way. Always thought it'd be in some big battle. That, or in some lame nursing home... But I'm glad it ended... with.. you.."

She started to say something else, but started coughing violently, then went limp in his arms, her heart no longer beating.

"Amy.." I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, Amy. I'm so sorry. I wish I could've saved you." I shouted my frustration to the sky, letting out my rage.

Why? Why did everyone I cared about have to get hurt? They always got hurt because of me. Rory had been right. I made people foolish, and too willing to follow me. I couldn't be trusted with the delicate lives of humans, if all I did was help to destroy them. And now Amy was gone also. I was a monster.

My Amy, the one who'd waited so many years for me, who had put all her faith into me. I'd failed her. She always had a smile ready, was always willing to help me, and (almost) never question what I told her.

I'm such a monster. Everything I touch turns to ash. And yet the nightmare's just begun.

* * *

**So yea, that's my story. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it is sad. :) It was sad for me even to write. Once I started it I couldn't stop, I had to finish it. Please R&R if you feel like it. :D Much Appreciated**


End file.
